1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to massage therapy systems and methods. The present invention relates more specifically to systems and methods for stimulating circulation and lymphatic flow and for supporting, massaging, relaxing and soothing the body of a reclined human subject through the provision of dry hydrotherapy. The invention further relates to systems and methods for supporting a human subject and containing and controlling fluids for the delivery of dry hydrotherapy to the subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Massage therapy has been in use for many years to relax muscles, soothe pain, manage stress, increase circulation and promote lymphatic flow. The term “dry hydrotherapy” has been used in the industry to describe the use of water for the purpose of massage therapy without resulting in the individual getting wet. There have been various efforts in the industry to design systems for dry hydrotherapy products. These products take on various configurations ranging from chairs to standard twin-bed-sized designs and beds with overhead enclosures. Examples of dry hydrotherapy products that have previously been developed include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,256 issued to Marlin et al., entitled Body Massage Apparatus, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,206 issued to Lunter (assigned to JTL Enterprises), entitled Dry Hydromassage Chair. In addition, Wellsystem GmbH, of Windhagen, Germany, markets bed style dry hydrotherapy products under the Wellsystem™ trademark (referenced on the Internet at www.wellsystem.com). There are a number of additional products available in the hydrotherapy market including products marketed by Aqua Massage International, Inc., of Groton, Conn. under the Aqua Massage™ & Aqua PT™ trademarks (referenced on the Internet at www.amiaqua.com), products marketed by SpaBed Dry Hydro Massage Systems, of Kenosha, Wis. under the DrySpa™, EuroWave™ and Thermassage™ trademarks (referenced on the Internet at www.spabed.com), products marketed by BackMan Products, Inc. of Boise, Id. under the Aqua-jet Power Massage Table™ trademark (referenced on the Internet at www.komkare.com), and products marketed by Sidmar Mfg, Inc., of Princeton, Minn. under the Sidmar Classic Hydrotherapy Table™ trademark (referenced on the Internet at www.sidmar.com).
Though some dry hydrotherapy units have experienced commercial success, there has long been a need for improved dry hydrotherapy systems and methods. Especially needed are dry hydrotherapy systems and methods that are simple in design, affordable to make and maintain, and efficient in their energy requirements as well as in the amount of space that they occupy in use. There is also a long-felt need to provide dry hydrotherapy systems that are safer and more effective in delivering massage therapy to subjects in the home environment.